1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of motor vehicle lighting and/or signaling and it concerns more particularly the design of lighting modules including a light source oriented to emit rays in the direction of a collector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such modules are known in which the light source consists in a light-emitting diode, where the aim is to position it at the focus of a substantially elliptical collector so that the rays emitted are directed parallel to the optical axis toward an optical system at the exit from the module.
Clearly the conformity of the orientation of the outgoing rays depends notably on the correct positioning of the light-emitting diode emitting the rays relative to the collector and notably relative to the first of the two foci of the collector, the optical system being faced in the vicinity of the second focus. To this end, motor vehicle manufacturers aim to obtain in their manufacturing and assembly process modules of great precision.
Light-emitting diodes have, among other advantages, a service life greater than that which other types of light source can have. However, it is clear that for various reasons the owner of the vehicle may need to replace the light-emitting diode in the module. The positioning of this new light source must again be very precise, so that the vehicle's lighting and/or signaling quality remains the same. This problem also arises, and much more frequently, if the light sources are formed by discharge lamps or halogen lamps, for example.
The document FR2950129 discloses an optical module including collector support means. The support means include a housing that can receive an adapter to which are fixed a printed circuit board and a light-emitting diode. If the diode needs to be changed, it then suffices to withdraw the adapter, to place a new diode on the printed circuit board, and to replace the adapter in the housing.
The adapter is retained in place in two directions in space by the walls of the housing and means are provided for locking it in position in the third direction in space to fix the position of the adapter, which must be precise for the diode carried by the adapter to be positioned precisely relative to the first focus of the collector, which collects the rays emitted from the diode.